Glee One Shots !
by l3rinkOfInsanity
Summary: Requests are open. A series of Glee oneshots. Make sure to PM me with the required info stated inside.


**Hello friendly little reader! Well, I hope you're friendly. xD Welcome to my series of Glee one shots, driven by you. You may make a request for a personal one shot, just PM me. In the PM, I require a name, a love interest of any season, and a specific episode/season (optional). You can also request for a specific song you want it based off of, but that is also optional. Sometimes, if I get sent a song where I just can't find any inspiration, I may have to ask for you to pick another one. I apologize if that ever happens, since I can't really control my muse. So, go ahead and request something!**

_For Celeste. Somewhat AU, after the events of the Marley/Ryder incident. Based of off "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects_

Jake Puckerman was seen in the hallway, by his locker. Ever since he dumped Marley for kissing Ryder, he felt extremely down and depressed. He shoved his history books into his locker, harshly. He winced. The large textbook had fell onto his shoe, crushing his toes in the process. The younger Puckerman bent down to pick it up, but was suddenly interrupted by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. Those two were the biggest clowns at William McKinley Highschool.

Phil kicked his textbook to the side, away from Jake. He teased, "Aw, look. Kosher Cappuccino doesn't look so good today," he pouted, mockingly. Bobby snorted beside him, laughing like a pig.

"Yeah, Kosher doesn't look so good today," Bobby parroted his fellow wrestling team mate.

Jake ignored them and picked up his books. He fell silent and shut his locker door with a slam, walking in the other direction. Unfortunately for him, the two douches followed shortly.

"C'mon, Oreo. You deaf?"

That was when he snapped. Jake whirled around, dropped his backpack to the floor, and swung his fist that collided with Bobby's jaw. He kept punching Bobby, this time on the bridge of his nose, until it bled. At this point, he was almost positive he broke his nose. He pushed the blonde jock to the ground, kicking him wildly. Behind him, Phil grabbed Jake by his hood and started choking him like crazy. Jake elbowed him in the gut, grabbing him by the collar and shoved him against the lockers, starting to kick him. "How does that feel, doucebag?" he hollered.

Phil grabbed a hold of Jake's arm and twisted it behind his back. Jake tried his best not to cringe in pain. He snapped his other arm and hit Phil's jaw, who would eventually meet the same fate as Bobby. There were kids around them, chanting and watching their fight, but Jake really couldn't care less where he beat them up. There weren't many teachers around for some reason, probably because of that last-minute staff meeting.

Ever since Jake arrived at McKinley, all he wanted to do was to pound these two guys hysterically.

Celeste, one of the newest members of the William McKinley New Directions, had been walking around the school innocently. She recently heard that Jake dumped Marley because of Ryder, but she didn't really believe the rumor, considering she had heard it from one of those Cheerios. But, a part of her believed them, because of what went down with her and Jake a few months prior. They had dated for about a month and then he ended up cheating on her with some stupid Cheerio. They tried to be friends, but that never works out, does it? The brunette walked down the flight of stairs and turned a corner, into another hallway. She heard loud noises coming that place and wondered what was going on. There was yelling, cheering, and everybody seemed to be watching something.

She walked over and almost dropped her books when she saw the scene.

"Jake!" Celeste widened her eyes at his bloody nose and black eye. She jabbed through the crowd, not caring for the stares they sent her. Jake was still trying to break Phil's arm, even though his looked just as broken. Despite their 'differences' in the past, Celeste still cared for Jake. He didn't even acknowledge her presence when she tried to pull him away from the fight. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Puckerman?!"

He still ignored her, so focused on making sure Phil couldn't breathe under his headlock. Celeste sighed, remembering how stubborn her ex was. She suddenly wished Mr. Schue would be there to break them up.

Celeste finally pried Jake off of him, groaning in frustration. Jake looked furious, "What do you think _you're_ doing?"

"I'm trying to _help_ you, Puckerman!"

She pulled him away from the large crowd and out the door, leading into the empty auditorium. Jake winced in pain when she finally let go of his wrist, which was almost black and blue. Celeste murmured, "Look at you.."

"I don't need your help. I was perfectly fine," Jake stated, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes, "'Perfectly fine' does not result in a black eye and," Celeste's jaw dropped at the sight of his left arm, "I'm pretty sure your arm isn't supposed to twist that way."

"It's fi–"

"No, it isn't!"

"Celeste, you don't need to do this–"

"Yes I do, Puckerman."

"Why?"

Celeste paused for a moment. She knew deep down that she still loved Jake, even after what went down between the both of them. Pretending to brush off an imaginary piece of lint on her sweat, she shrugged, "Because I care about you. I'm really sorry about your, erm, breakup."

He snapped, "I don't need your pity."

Celeste suddenly started to yell at him, throwing her arms up in the air, "Puckerman, how you think _I_ felt when _you_ cheated on me?! I'm just trying to find my inner empathy. I know how it feels! So, stop being such a fucking hypocrite, okay?!" she barked, her voice threatening to crack. "I've been trying to avoid you for the past few months, especially since you were with that Marley girl. But, whenever I saw you at lunch, or at the mall, or even in English class, I secretly hoped that maybe _somehow_ you would feel guilty. I guess you're still that same old jerk. Well, I still care!" Celeste broke out in hysterical sobs.

Jake's eyes softened at his former girlfriend, realizing his mistake. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. He finally said, "I'm sorry, Celeste. I didn't know you felt that way. Look, I was an asshole for cheating on you with Tiffany and–"

"Let's have this talk another time, shall we?" Celeste sniffled, letting out a soft chuckle. "First, we should get you to the nurse's office."

Jake smiled at her, "Right."

"I'm sorry for getting all so emotional."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you when you were only trying to help me."


End file.
